scarecroefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
To Request :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0106 — 3 Henson clay segments; Hastings feelings (Kermit, proto-Grover) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0117 — Odetta Holmes visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0121 — missing Henson animation; Betty Lou remembers her mom's grocery list :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0152 — Bob reads "The Princess and the Cookie (Monster)" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0165 — Spinney with Little Bird; Grover phone booth sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0176 — Ernie & Hastings U lecture; Kermit & Cookie drink milk; NY Knicks :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0181 — Little Bird gets angry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0194 — Puff the Magic Dragon :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0196 — Molly Scott guest star :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0264 — Susan Watson guest star; Oscar's Rube-Goldberg machine; Oscar song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0442 — only existing appearance of Busby Twins tire (1st episode is lost) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0473 — Little Theatre of Deaf visits and puts on a circus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0558 — Johnny Cash sings "One and One Make Two" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0601 — snow saga part 10; "idiot with the saw"; Luis and Las Bordegas :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0687 — Linda and Little Theatre of the Deaf; Kermit w/ Cory & Tod (twins) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0889 — first visit from David's grandma; photos of Oscar's family :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0909 — Winnie Wiggins scene with Caroll Spinney voiceover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0916 — pre-Olivia Alaina singing "Quiet Is" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1006 — Mr. Hooper almost sells Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1010 — Buffy writes to announce she's expecting a baby :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1021 — birth of Cody is announced in a letter from Buffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1027 — Buffy returns; Big Bird watches Electric Company (Julia Grownup) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1028 — Buffy believes in the Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1030 — Big Bird prepares for Cody's arrival :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1032 — Big Bird becomes Wonder Bird, superhero costume and all :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1034 — waiting for Cody: no room for Big Bird in Buffy's apt :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1035 — Cody finally arrives :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1037 — Big Bird is jealous of Cody, "Different People Different Ways" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1041 — Buffy nurses Cody :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1049 — Linda as Joan of Arc :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1087 — Linda Delgado as librarian Ms. Rice (MISSING OR USER ERROR) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1097 — Oscar's space probe :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1211 — search for Radar debut: script refs BB's teddy bear with no name :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1217 — script has a teddy bear for BB called Teddy. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1245 — search for Radar debut: script refs BB's teddy bear with no name :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1255 — search for Radar debut: typed "teddy bear" with "Radar" penciled in :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1312 — Olivia song; on location at Lincoln Center; Filling the Air with Love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1313 — Gregory Hines and his brother guest star :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1365 — Linda Delgado as Barkley's veterinarian :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1374 — Grouch art spoofs; lost Bob song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1389 — Repeat of Hawaii saga (1094) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1392 — BB goes to the library, guest actor, book references; Canadian Brass :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1426 — Olivia song; James Galway and Slimey; Oscar's Scottish cousin :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1437 — Alvin Ailey blues; missing James Galway bit emotions :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1538 — Victor Brady guest star, missing Suzanne Farrell segment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1674 — Theatre of Deaf guests; Sesame Olympics; Land of Honk immigration :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1681 — Ray Barretto guest star :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1745 — Alan Menken song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1825 — Casa Osvaldo restaurant AAPB maybe (season 15 and later) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1882 — Kermit and kid; Alan Menken song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1905 — Dr. Nobel Price's body booster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2151 — Kermit and Goldilocks; Oscar gets mad at Slimey :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2199 — Wynton Marsalis visit :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2217 — Itzhak Perlman in five street scenes: Placido Flamingo, Honkers, Oscar, etc :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2311 — Elmo's elevator :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2419 — Big Bird learns about siblings; Handful of Crumbs; Sally Ride :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2537 — Hiroshi rents the garage for his art studio :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2568 — only aired once News Flash :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2659 — Natasha/Miles start school; Alan Menken song; Barkley's couch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2737 — Sonia Manzano/Alan Menken song; Irvine in daycare :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2769 — Tyne Daly song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2806 — Elmo's oatmeal box Batch 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0021 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0024 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0031 — Two lost Kermit sketches :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0038 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0039 — Lost Kermit sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0078 — Lost E&B sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0125 — Possible debut of Grover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0138 — Who owns the garage? :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0197 — AMs do Beatles Word; Bob sings World Needs Now is Love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0218 — First Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0273 — Second Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0276 — First Mr. Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0316 — Tom and David as Superman (wrong episode) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0333 — Street party, Clip was used on 40 Years DVD :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0343 — Vaccinations on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0415 — Snuffy brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0425 — Third Sing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0504 — Luis buys a new hat :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0578 — A witch curses Oscar with a nose :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0581 — Frank Oz as Officer Krupky :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0596 — Caroll cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0669 — Sam the Robot tries to act like a grandmother :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0688 — Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0702 — Jerry Nelson cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0733 — The Count tries not to count for a whole day :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0734 — Big Bird presents “The Number 4 Show” :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0744 — The Count hopes to count one million ants :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0797 — Big Bird for President �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0804 — Cookie Monster pretends he doesn’t like cookies :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0832 — Luis hires Maria to work at the Fix-It Shop :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0847 — Margaret Hamilton Wicked Witch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0886 — Mumford makes Sesame Street disappear :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0900 — Adaptation of Bert & Ernie Sing Along album �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0923 — Cookie Monster runs for President �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0950 — First Olivia :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0953 — The Count woos the Countess :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0957 — Oscar welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1061 — Judy Collins visits, "Horse Sense" & "Sully's Love Song" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1068 — Bert babysits his nephew Brad :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1070 — Oscar falls in love :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1073 — Herry’s sister Harriet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1148 — James Earl Jones visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1177 — Early Barkley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1184 — Early Barkley 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1198 — Bert's nephew Brad's baby teeth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1207 — Bert and Bertha :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — movie at Hooper's Store, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt cameos :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1316 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1317 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1318 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1319 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1320 — Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1339 — Charles the Robot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1356 — Super Grover sketch we haven’t seen yet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1417 — Big Bird helps Maria with the census :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1418 — Young Mr. Hooper flashback :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1441 — Mr. Hooper and David’s grandmother go on a date :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1505 — Starship Surprise (wrong episode) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1545 — Mr. Hooper’s brother visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1552 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1562 — Oscar runs for Mayor �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1577 — First appearance of Aristotle :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1706 — Big Bird at camp, part 1, Giancarlo Esposito :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1714 — Oscar tries to leave Earth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1750 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 — Brian Muehl as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1852 — Harry Belafonte :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1853 — Gladys needs a new cowbell :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1854 — Snuffy is sick ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1855 — red grouch probably used for Oscar.and.red.jpg :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1939 — Sally Ride and Grundgetta :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 — Sally Ride and Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2060 — Big Bird as a superhero :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2223 — Teri Garr cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2253 — First appearance of Gina :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2258 — Computer Trouble, Tatyana Ali cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2303 — Professor Rabbit and Garbo the six-foot pink monkey :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2362 — The Count's suitcases ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2443 — Adaptation of the Sing Along album :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2455 — Maria and Luis get engaged :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2484 — Maria and Luis prepare for the wedding :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2504 — Olivia sings at Birdland :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2706 — “Just Say No” parable :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2754 — Placido Flamingo's animal opera :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2770 — Big Bird makes a map of Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2861 — Big Bird yells "Toothpaste" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3266 — Tooth Fairy loses address book, Sinbad guest stars :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3877 — The Fairy Bubble Person :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3891 — Oscar and Felix ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3906 — Perpetual Porridge Machine, Michael B. Jordan cameo :# w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce �� Batch 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0030 — first appearance of Granny Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0326 — Linda moves to Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0330 — Fix-It Shop opens :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0359 — Bert leaves Ernie :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0394 — Tom as Superman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0441 — Muppet Officer Krupky; John-John and Shola in Street scene :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0515 — lost Roosevelt Franklin sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0592 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0593 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0594 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0595 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0597 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0598 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0599 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0600 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0802 — first appearance of Buffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0806 — Herry and Maurice are afraid of the dark :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0810 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0811 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0812 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0813 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0814 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0815 — New Mexico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0821 — Herry's brother :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0833 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0834 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0835 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0836 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0837 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0838 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0839 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0848 — Mr. Macintosh doesn't like working near Willy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0881 — Oscar starts a fire in his trash can :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0894 — Super Grover locked in Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0915 — Kermit in Street scene :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0974 — Kermit Love cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0980 — Missing Olivia song, Maria with animated eyes :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1033 — Herry's niece :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1045 — The Count's Countdown :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1052 — Big Bird's variety show :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1076 — Buffy invites the gang to Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1077 — Snuffy is homesick for Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1078 — Mr. Hooper starts Hooper's Store chain :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1079 — Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1082 — Big Bird plans his trip for Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1089 — Preparing for Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1090 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1091 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1092 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1093 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1094 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1095 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1096 — Hawaii :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1103 — A Muppet is hired to shovel snow :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1216 — first appearance of Irvine :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1277 — Jon Stone cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1293 — Super Grover retrieves ball on Hooper's Store trellis :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1322 — A freezing cold day on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1348 — Free Fall with Grover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1364 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1368 — Jerry Nelson cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1396 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1400 — first appearance of Grundgetta :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1403 — first appearance of Deena :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1463 — Big Bird gets a superhero costume in the mail :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1617 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1618 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1619 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1620 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1621 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1622 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1623 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1624 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1625 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1655 — Richard Hunt cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1672 — WORM-TV, part 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1673 — WORM-TV, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1703 — Bob and Big Bird handcuffed, Officer Krupky :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1707 — Camp Echo Rock :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1708 — Camp Echo Rock :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1709 — Camp Echo Rock :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1710 — Camp Echo Rock :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1717 — Granny Bird, Grandma Harriet, Granny Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1779 — Bert spots Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1789 — Brian Muehl and Richard Hunt cameo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1829 — Super Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2134 — first appearance of Placido Flamingo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2162 — first appearance of Leo the Party Monster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2260 — first Birdland; Telly falls in love with Juliet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2410 — first appearance of Alice Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2485 — Maria and Luis get married :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2616 — Music Man parody :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2689 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2690 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2881 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2882 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2883 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2884 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2885 — Montana :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2886 — Montana Batch 3 requested Aug 20, 2019 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0017 — Ernie plays Blue Danube on piano :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0099 — Batman cartoon; Mr. Hooper's birthday ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0161 — Near/Far Jim; Hastings/Grover; M.Landon; T.Conway; Mets; Oscar hiccups :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0168 — Baby Monster: IS :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0207 — a monster (Cookie?) desperately needs to use Bert's phone :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0256 — Carla Pinza as Maria (2) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0290 — Grover's crush on Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0315 — Little Bird sketch, astronaut Susan :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0396 — Oscar leaves in hot air balloon, meets Little Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0456 — David and Maria wedding sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0493 — uncut version of "Imagination" with redacted scary monsters :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0524 — Mr. Hooper is an astronaut :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0551 — Kermit sketch: Froggy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0660 — Big Bird unicycle; Oscar sabotages Maria's date; Big Bird the puppeteer :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0711 — Kermit sketch: rhyming; Sam the Machine's birthday :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0720 — David/Maria dinner; Bert/Maria helicopter; Hooper's basement :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0747 — Kermit segment: Legs Benedict :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0798 — E&B sketch w/ kids; The Count loses his voice :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0846 — Herry's crush on Susan :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0850 — Cookie Monster pretends to be Bert �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0903 — Grover sketch: People in Your Neighborhood w/ Bob :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0925 — everything Cookie touches turns to cookies; Maria/Biff "little lady" (first 45 minutes) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0965 — Ms Sharp (Anne Revere) in Hooper's; Neighborhood song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1011 — Cookie Monster imagines cookies :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1017 — Big Bird counts for the Count :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1040 — Ice Follies remake of Grover's Near and Far with Kermit :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1098 — Mr. Hooper hires Mr. Ortiz (who speaks poor English) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1155 — Mr. Ortiz's home is destroyed by a fire, stays with Hooper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1176 — Big Bird hails a Taxi; Victor Borge segment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1178 — Victor Borge plays the Sesame Street Theme :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1181 — Victor Borge with Oscar; Maria/Linda Charlie Chaplin :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1219 — Maria and The Count go camping together :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1258 — everyone helps with Mr. Ortiz' new apartment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1259 — Oscar meets Bruno the Trashman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1303 — Big Bird sings "If I Could Fly"; Cookie sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1321 — last day in Puerto Rico :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1404 — Arnold Hooper part 1 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1414 — Maria Chaplin DON'T WALK; James Galway; Grouchmobile :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1461 — Brian Muehl onscreen Alphabet Bates; 2 BB+kids skits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1497 — Mr. Ortiz's sister visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1557 — Osvaldo visits; Olivia song; Ernie & kid moment; Cookie sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1570 — Othmar from planet Zircon; Alan Menken/Big Bird song :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1575 — Mr. Rogers :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1640 — Big Bird takes ballet; Ernie & Bert American Express :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1684 — George Benson; Olivia song; Cookie sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1688 — Arnold Hooper part 3 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1705 — The Count's Mother and Baby Count :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1735 — Shivers the Penguin (Spinney character from Australia tour) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1783 — last appearance of Mr. Ortiz, sings "Sing" with Telly :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1808 — Sing-along party :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1815 — Mumford's cousin; Little Chrissy song; David's big nose :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1834 — Billy Dee Williams makes friends :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1940 — David's imaginary friend :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1966 — begins year-long Snuffy reveal; only premiere w/o a full guide :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2259 — Linda becomes Barkley's owner; SCTV; Jane Fonda Snuffleupagus :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2279 — Dwayne the Dragon gets lost :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2544 — Maria announces her pregnancy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2582 — Athena and Hoots, Prof Rabbit :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2619 — Sleepytime on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2776 — Grouchelot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2791 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2792 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2793 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2794 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2795 — Rebuilding Hooper's Store Batch 4 acquired Sept 27, 2019 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0019 — Ernie conducts an "alphabet test" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0025 — "Duke David" and the Dragon :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0026 — Ernie & Bert: Z bit :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0044 — Rufus; Cookie moves into Oscar's can; expanded Kermit sketch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0047 — Ernie & Cookie: quart; Henson clay :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0068 — Ernie and Bert Barbershop sketch in all parts, AM Near/Far tag :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0074 — “Windy”; Guy Smiley as Big Bob and Fuzzyface as Billy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0081 — Kermit & Cookie: milk :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0084 — Rufus street story, Spoonful of Sugar :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0088 — Guy Smiley sings “Gone With the Wind”, Ernie and Oscar street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0090 — Rufus street story, Snerf sketch, Snerf and Betty Lou :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0094 — Ernie & Bert: dust the shelf :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0095 — Kermit and Bob: F words; Little Bird and Susan :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0122 — Jim as Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Frank Oz as Guy Smiley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0135 — AM song, Beatles’ “Help” :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0141 — Herry & Cookie mooing, Prof Hastings, Kermit & Cookie 3 parts :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0148 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: OP :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0150 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: Hopping Poem :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0171 — Muppet from Mars visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0204 — Ernie & Cookie: C words :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0205 — Ernie & Lefty: ME sign :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0244 — Bob meets the Mudman, Granny Fanny ketchup; Ernie & Herry :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0265 — An ice cream machine is installed on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0287 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: carrying HELP :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0289 — Kermit & Cookie: tissue paper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0295 — Grover mail carrier street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0304 — Sherlock Hemlock: S :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0306 — Big Bird and Shola; Sherlock Hemlock: N :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0307 — Big Bird shows Molly his new pet, a triangle named Pointy who speaks :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0311 — Ernie & Bert: borrowed book �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0319 — Kermit lecture: crosswalk :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0323 — Grouchy Greeting Card Company; early Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0329 — The Mudman tries to sell Oscar some mud :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0352 — Cookie Monster hits his head, and loses his memory. (Street story) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0393 — Grover's hiccups and Big Bird's cure. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0437 — Cookie Monster tricks David, Grover and Big Bird play hide and seek ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0453 — AM avoids sitting next to a female (Cookie Monster in drag) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0471 — teach Cookie Monster how to whistle. Street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0479 — A Muppet named Mr. Fussbudget accuses David of shortchanging him :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0484 — Cookie Monster's birthday party :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0506 — Cookie Monster sings about his cookie obsession (not C is for Cookie) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0512 — Lefty the Salesman tries to sell Herry Monster a paper bag. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0543 — First Biff episode? Simon Soundman street story �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0546 — Bad Barney makes his debut. Big Bird becomes the victim of his prank. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0553 — Luis plays a musical trick on Kermit the Frog and Cookie Monster. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0571 — Cookie Monster wants to get a job; David's Maria poem :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0584 — Cookie Monster's cousin Apple Monster visits Sesame Street. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0602 — Count goes to the bank :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0657 — Scary Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0664 — Grover is a Safety Monitor, Prince Charming, both street stories �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0671 — Sully & Biff drive a truck down the Street. Luis fixes Ernie’s Duckie :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0673 — Oscar's rock band, the Groovy Grouches. Debut of AM grouches? :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0680 — Sam the Machine turns David into a six foot hot dog :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0693 — Bert loses his favorite bottlecap. Street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0704 — Kermit sketch: happy and scared ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0705 — Grover recycles newspapers and magazines. Street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0709 — Herry Monster makes a mess of Hooper's Store. Street story ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0712 — Grover wants to visit with people. Big Bird teaches Prince Charming :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0716 — The Count has a new vehicle, the Countmobile. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0723 — Bad Barney blackmails Big Bird. Street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0725 — David leaves Cookie Monster in charge of Hooper's Store. Street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0745 — Big Bird's cousin Herman visits Sesame Street. :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0748 — Cookie and Grover in street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0757 — Grover, Bert and Prince Charming in street story :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0827 — Grover climbs up a lamppost. ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0831 — A Muppet toucan decides to fly north for his vacation. ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0849 — Cookie Monster raises money for endangered species �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0897 — Big Bird imagines he's married to Grover :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0925 — everything Cookie touches turns to cookies; Maria/Biff "little lady" :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1188 — Professor Grover segment :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1539 — Osvaldo; Oscar kicked out of grouch lodge �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2836 — Creating a garden from an empty lot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2837 — Creating a garden from an empty lot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2838 — Creating a garden from an empty lot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2839 — Creating a garden from an empty lot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2840 — Creating a garden from an empty lot :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2875 — Wilhelmenia Fernandez and Grundgetta ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3058 — Telly punches a penguin ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3082 — Paula Poundstone and Snuffy's mom ���� Batch 5 acquired Feb 2020 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0027 — Big Bird's sister (mentioned) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0032 — Ernie in Street scenes with Big Bird (WRONG EPISODE???) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0059 — Buddy & Jim scenes, Big Bird loves a doll, Feelin Groovy; Henson clay �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0072 — Ethel Kennedy guest star, Anything Muppets sing "Seven Days" �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0083 — Danny Seagren as Big Bird ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0093 — Big Bird's sister (mentioned) 2 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0096 — Susan leaves kitchen, enters workforce as nurse; Hooper's sick sister �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0112 — Granny Fanny Nesselrode; Oscar is the Julia Child of grouches �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0114 — Don McLean visits; missing Henson animation �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0118 — Caroll Spinney nearly burned alive; Earth Day; The Garden �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0133 — Larry and Phyllis: Penny Potatoes, Ernie's magic apple (Bert in drag) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0142 — Larry and Phyllis: Dinner chores; nice Oscar takes care of the kids �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0154 — Larry and Phyllis: Guitar and drums; Oscar's Odds & Ends Store �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0160 — Mr. Hooper's birthday; Mr. Hooper's sister; Herry's baby photos �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0199 — Someday Little Children; BB King; Granny Fanny; BB Oscar's can (B&W) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0219 — Lost Lefty sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0220 — Oscar wishes to be an octopus; What Makes Music ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0236 — Lost Cookie Monster sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0250 — Carl the trashman; Bob sings "Special"; Granny Fanny Alphabet �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0252 — 1st named appearance of Prairie Dawn (Street scene) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0258 — Missing third part of classic Ernie banana sketch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0260 — 2nd named appearance of Prairie Dawn (Street scene) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0263 — Oscar makes "LOVE", Grover tug-of-war �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0309 — lost Ernie & Bert cluttered desk; Snuffy wets Susan's laundry �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0327 — nobody lives on Sesame; origin of Snuffy's tuba theme; Dot Bridge 8 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0337 — Vinnette Carroll as Lillian (2) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0351 — Big Bird sets a spaghetti trap for Snuffy �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0372 — Vinnette Carroll as Lillian (3) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0400 — Guest star Nydia Caro �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0497 — Little Bird and Oscar sketch; David and Farley play baseball �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0513 — David as Mr. Hooper's imaginary friend; Mr. Hooper's dad �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0539 — Big Bird's sister (mentioned) 3 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0577 — Big Bird pretends to be Oscar �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0603 — Caroll Spinney as Mr. Rocco the barber; Oscar gets a haircut �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0611 — Pete Seeger & Jimmy Collier sing Jesse Jackson's "I Am Somebody" �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0637 — Electric Company crossover ��♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0676 — Big Bird imagines Sesame 100 years ago, Oscar flirts with Maria �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0719 — 2nd appearance of Brother Kirk (his 1st is missing) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0731 — Big Bird thinks Snuffy isn't real; Oscar pretends to be a pirate �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0751 — (not) the Count's birthday, National Counting Day �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0882 — first appearance of Winnie Wiggins; Debbie Chen �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0914 — Linda's dad visits for her birthday �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0951 — Oscar sings "I Don't Wanna" to Linda (Noel MacNeal request) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0960 — Big Bird's broken truck �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0961 — Judy Collins full episode (1) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1048 — Ernie visits his aunt and uncle; Grover shows Hooper's Store awning �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1051 — Judy Collins full episode (2) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1203 — Bob conducts; Olivia photographer People'Neighborhood �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1233 — Big Bird counts for The Count; kids in Oscar's can �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1241 — Bert shows off his eyebrows; Hot Lips Hooper �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1260 — Big Bird's sister (mentioned) 4 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1273 — Big Bird poses for pictures �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1278 — Oscar's nephew Goody; Alan Menken song; Peggy Fleming �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1300 — Ernie & Alphonso, Kermit & Kimberly (WRONG EPISODE??) �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1310 — Gladys's milk song; Kermit Love cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1350 — Snuffy's watch (WRONG EPISODE??) ��♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1430 — Oscar and Mary Wickes; James Galway is Granny Bird �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1436 — flea market; Count in Ice Follies; Leslie Mostly-Guy Smiley �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — First known appearance of Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1474 — The Countess's Countessmobile; Luis sings La Bamba; Deena & Pearl �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1494 — Snuffy's mom though Big Bird was imaginary; George Benson �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1511 — lost Kermit sketch; Oscar creates WORM-TV �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1609 — Hal Williams plays Olivia's boyfriend �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1616 — Bruno dances to an Alan Menken song; Barkley balloons �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1880 — Two Headed Monster cardboard cutout �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2013 — lost Oscar song; Pam Arciero's debut as Grundgetta �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2249 — Grouch of the Year Award �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2252 — Slimey's girlfriend �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2329 — David Attenborough bird and Billy Dee Williams scenes �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2341 — Maggie Gyllennhaal as a kid, Mumford de-ages Maria �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2459 — Hiroshi visits from Japan ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2463 — early Herry's mom; Dana Ivey guest; CTW casting director cameo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2584 — Tracy Ullman visits �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2651 — Kermit & Santa; King's Apples; Linda & kid; Tracey Ullman �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2722 — Countess Backwards castle; Forgetful's birthday �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2724 — Malcolm Jamal Warner �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2823 — Polly Darton on Wide World of Sesame ��♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2854 — First appearance of Merry Monster �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2866 — First appearance of Baby Bear �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2915 — lost Prairie Dawn "Fairy Tales Today" sketch ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3041 — Big Bird's feather duster dream �� ♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3220 — First episode with Stinky as a regular cast member �� ♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3620 — Herry and Wynonna Judd song �� ♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3623 — Humphrey and Ingrid meet and get married �� ♻️ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3948 — Little Murray Sparkles-centric; Cats parody �� ♻️ AAPB batch 1 acquired Jan 16, 2020 from Ian (Drillbit Taylor) :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1836 - Snuffy runs NYC Marathon :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1837 - Big Bird can't get back to sleep �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1838 - Put a Circle �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1839 - Death of Mr. Hooper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1840 - first appearance of Miss Trump �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1841 - Keshia Knight Pulliam :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1842 - Billy Dee Williams ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1843 - Slimey cast; Big Bird toy song ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1844 - Forgetful loves Clementine �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1845 - Dr. Nobel Price law of gravity :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1846 - Barkley gets a bath :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1847 - moon eclipse ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1848 - Itzhak Perlman and Oscar, Lincoln Center :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1849 - Oscar dog training; Snuffy flute :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1850 - Max Monster's broken wagon ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 - Brian as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1852 - live kitten; Cap Vegetable :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1853 - Gladys needs a cow bell :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1854 - Snuffy is sick :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1855 - grouches hate M; Gordon flashback :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1856 - Polly Darton visits :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1857 - Big Bird roller skates �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1858 - Captain Vegetable :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1859 - Olivia dates piano tuner Bernie ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1860 - Dr Nobel Price telescope ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1861 - Telly sees Snuffy; PIYN fisherman farmer ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1862 - baby Honker; Slimey's film :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1863 - Two-Headed; Mumford; The Count :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1865 - Brian as Elmo ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1866 - Oscar's ice cream stand :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1867 - Dr Price coin toss ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1868 - Linda starts at library; Crystal Gayle �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1869 - a day at the library :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1870 - Maria & David date at Chez Oscar ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1885 - Jose Carreras, Grandma Harriet's farm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1890 - baby Count and his mother :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1910 - Marv Albert; Gladys jumps over moon :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1911 - Snuffy sized trash can :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1915 - Don Music at the library ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1924 - birdwatching with Nobel Price ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1930 - Big Bird gives away WALKs :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1935 - Telly the helper �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1950 - Capt Vegetable; Forgetful's light-up nose �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1957 - Election Day :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1960 - Canadian Brass; Slimey basketball �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 - Sally Ride :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1966 - adults begin to believe in Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1967 - at the library; Tatyana Ali :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1968 - Pam Arciero as Crystal; trolled by Big Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1969 - Richard as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1970 - Crystal and Mario wait for Martian landing :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1971 - Kevin as Max the Magnificent, Ricky Martin :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1972 - Mumford at Hooper's; Count plays violin :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1973 - Harry Belafonte animal coats ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1974 - Irvine crosses the street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1975 - Grandpa Grouch :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1976 - Oscar launches into space :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1977 - Big Bird at camp, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1978 - Big Bird at camp, part 3 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1979 - Big Bird at camp, part 4 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1980 - Big Bird at camp, part 5 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1984 - Robinsons anniversary, grouch wedding �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1985 - David's big nose ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1995 - water shortage ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1996 - Luis breaks his arm 01 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1997 - Luis breaks his arm 02 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1998 - Luis breaks his arm 03 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1999 - Luis breaks his arm 04 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2000 - The Count counts Counts :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2001 - Luis breaks his arm 05 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2002 - Luis breaks his arm 06 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2003 - Ferlinghetti bugs David ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2004 - Luis breaks his arm 07 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2005 - Crystal, Olivia song, Samantha ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2009 - Luis breaks his arm 09 ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2011 - Richard as Elmo; Maria meets Gus �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2012 - Linda's friend Ed Waterstreet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2018 - Richard as Elmo; Sid Caesar �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2025 - first Kevin Clash as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2026 - Kevin as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2035 - Kevin as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2036 - BD Williams; Micki; Richard as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2037 - Richard as Elmo, Marty as Rockhead :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2040 - Snuffy goes to the movies; Dizzy Gillespie :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2055 - Pam as Grundgetta; Kevin as Elmo �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2073 - Big Bird wants Piri to remember Mr Hooper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2094 - Bad Barney; Kevin as Elmo :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2095 - Mandy Patinkin looks for Barkley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2096 - adults meet Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2097 - Maria befriends Snuffy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2098 - Mr. Anteloper :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2121 - Piri gets a job at Hooper's �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2122 - Adoption of Miles, part 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2123 - Adoption of Miles, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2124 - Adoption of Miles, part 3 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2125 - Adoption of Miles, part 4 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2164 - Nighttime on Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2170 - Elmo and Big Bird song �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2180 - Forgetful is a Birdketeer ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2205 - Wynton Marsalis ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2225 - Big Bird's live chicken :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2226 - Miles' first birthday :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2230 - cold day �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2233 - Linda's friend Ed Waterstreet :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2243 - Big Bird stays up late ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2253 - Gina's first appearance :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2255 - end credits NYC at night :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2260 - Telly meets Juliet at Birdland :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2270 - Grandma Harriet makes a cake :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2275 - BB and Snuffy remember first meeting ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2295 - The King's Apples, Jane Snuffleupagus �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2320 - I. M. Hobson grouch auction :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2358 - Gina gets a job at Hooper's ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2360 - Mumford's duck-radio trick �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2383 - Maria and Luis adopt a cat 01 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2384 - Maria and Luis adopt a cat 02 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2385 - Maria and Luis adopt a cat 03; first date :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2404 - Maria and Luis realize they're in love ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2405 - Maria and Luis love each other :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2410 - first Alice :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2414 - when are Maria and Luis getting married �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2415 - Placido falls for Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2420 - Kronos Quartet ���� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2424 - Bob conducts band :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2425 - Elmo makes some alone time �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2443 - Rooftop sing along :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2455 - Luis and Maria decide to get married :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2460 - Elmo sleeps over Big Bird's :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2484 - Preparing for the wedding :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2485 - Maria and Luis get married :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2486 - Honeymoon, part 1 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2487 - Honeymoon, part 2 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2488 - Honeymoon, part 3 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2489 - Honeymoon, part 4 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2490 - Honeymoon, part 5 ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2505 - Yo-Yo Ma and Elmo ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2515 - cold day on Sesame Street �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2520 - Mumford turns Gordon into a Grouch �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2525 - Big Bird's Sesame Street map :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2544 - Maria announces her pregnancy :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2548 - seagull 01 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2549 - seagull 02 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2558 - Maria goes to the maternity clinic ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2574 - Maria's mother visits ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2590 - Snuffleupagus picnic in Central Park :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2595 - Gina writes in her journal ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2600 - Maria's baby shower :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2605 - Hiroshi paints 14; James Galway �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2606 - decorating the nursery ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2608 - Maria's baby is coming soon ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2609 - Wally looks after Maria ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2610 - Grouch vacation maps :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2614 - Maria goes into labor ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2615 - birth of Gabi :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2616 - Preston Rabbit, Mr. Handford :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2617 - Barkley hurts his leg �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2618 - Prairie's computer play; Wolfgang ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2619 - Hoots, Athena, Sesame at night :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2620 - David's letter; Mr. Handford :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2621 - BB imagines adults as kids :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2626 - Telly and Gabi's baby talk ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2640 - did Gabi say Oscar :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2675 - Placido eensy weensy spider opera :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2689 - Fire at 123 01 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2690 - Fire at 123 02 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2706 - Just Say No :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2715 - Ruby & Tatyana imagine growing up ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2725 - Big Bird's information booth :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2745 - Gina graduates :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2770 - Big Bird's Sesame Street map :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2791 - Rebuilding Hooper's Store 01 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2792 - Rebuilding Hooper's Store 02 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2793 - Rebuilding Hooper's Store 03 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2794 - Rebuilding Hooper's Store 04 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2795 - Rebuilding Hooper's Store 05 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2800 - Phil Hartman :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2805 - Victoria Jackson :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2810 - Telly the Dad �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2814 - Big Bird and Snuffy's dispute �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2817 - Remembering times of sadness �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2835 - Big Bird's Birthday :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2836 - Cleaning the lot, part 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2837 - Cleaning the lot, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2838 - Cleaning the lot, part 3 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2839 - Cleaning the lot, part 4 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2840 - Cleaning the lot, part 5 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2860 - Elmo's imagination hat ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2875 - Wilhelmenia Fernandez �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2876 - Floyd the Fluter-tooter :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2880 - Montana trip, part 0 �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2881 - Montana trip, part 1 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2882 - Montana trip, part 2 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2883 - Montana trip, part 3 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2884 - Montana trip, part 4 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2885 - Montana trip, part 5 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2886 - Montana trip, part 6 :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2888 - Rosita debuts :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2895 - Oscar's brother Ernest ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2900 - Ruby & Tatyana imagine growing up ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2905 - Oscar writes Grundgetta; magic Blechini �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2909 - Baby Bear hides from Goldilocks :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2915 - Oscar's mom ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2926 - Africa Dream by Eloise Greenfield ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2945 - chilly day; Ziggy Marley; Flo Bear ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2967 - Gina calls out sick :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2985 - Jelani works at Birdland �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2990 - Flo Bear writes CinderTelly :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2991 - Telly plays Senor Zero Jr :# w:c:muppet:Episode 2995 - Sad King Pierre; Danny DeVito; Lord Hog :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3000 - Chicago fears asparagus �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3005 - Elmo tap dances; Iago the donkey �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3006 - Grandmas Day :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3009 - Elmo says no :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3010 - Cyranose de Bergerac :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3015 - Merry is loud ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3025 - Tim Robbins ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3035 - Elmo's imagination hat ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3079 - Jodie Foster; cheer up Prairie ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3096 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3097 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3098 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3104 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3109 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3112 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3113 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3114 - Telly's broken arm :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3115 - Telly jumps on a pogo stick :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3136 - Around the Corner :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3140 - Racism :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3152 - Sesame theme in Oscar's head :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3160 - Big Bird, Rosita and Elmo play family :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3165 - Roxie Marie and Elmo capture a Doozy bug :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3170 - Big Bird looks for someone sad :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3179 - Elmo wants to marry Gina :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3307 - Slimey's sister Sloppy is born ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3313 - Natasha blows raspberries ⚫ :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3385 - Gina's folk duo friends :# w:c:muppet:Episode 3387 - Biff turns 40 Specials :# w:c:muppet:Big Bird in Australia :# w:c:muppet:Seeds of Sesame :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street at Night :# w:c:muppet:Evening at the Pops :# w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Experiment :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 2 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 3 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 4 :# w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 5 Not Found * see w:c:muppet:Lost episodes of Sesame Street __NOWYSIWYG__